Housings of various forms are used to contain and protect electronic components internal to the housings. Housings may be made lightweight. Reducing the material weight of a housing often reduces strength and durability which increases the likelihood of device failure if dropped on a hard surface. Alternately, selecting lighter materials of equivalent strength may be cost prohibitive to electronic device manufacturers. Furthermore, electronic device housings are often composed of multiple components. During assembly, multiple separate components may be mechanically coupled together to form a singular housing. This process may increase both time and cost of manufacture. In addition, the mechanical coupling often becomes a structural weak point and/or an aesthetic blemish of a fully assembled device.
In one example, housings are formed in a clam shell structure. In such a process, two halves of the housing may be formed separately. After the halves are formed, the two halves of the housing are then assembled using an adhesive or similar mechanical process to hold the two halves together. As indicated above, this may be a costly additional step and the process leaves behind an unattractive seam between the two housing halves.